In the Principal's Office
by darthplotbunny
Summary: What goes on in the principal's office, stays in the principal's office
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He took pains/care to ensure that the door was locked, seating her on the table and keeping one hand  
braced behind her back, stripping/divesting her, none too quickly.

He twisted her/the child's arm behind her back, dislocating it and twisting it within its confines in his over-eagerness and zeal.

His thrusts grew more frantic/the bucking of his hips grew more frantic/The speed of his thrusts increased.

She jerked/twitched and spasmed over the tabletop underneath his hand, well in the aftermath, as he attempted to steady his breathing and reveled in the/as he reveled in the ephemeral ecstasy.

He was still breathing heavily (no matter how hard he tried to keep the sounds to a minimum), one hand gripping the tabletop and fingers pinching it for all it was worth, quivering and trembling.

The ecstasy, no matter how illusory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He didn't know whether to feel bad that the fantasy could not be realized, or to feel bad about having the fantasy at all. He was leaning heavily towards the former.

He admired and set aside the mannequin he had modified with illustrations between its legs (and even colored-it-in, and the more dense and compacted stitching, where it was needed.

He was quite multitalented, and it was often useful.

On that day, his preferred instrument of desecration had been a sharp, pointed pair of scissors that he always kept inside the top drawer of his desk.

The stitchingand seams, which he had created himself, was now delightfully but inconveniently shredded and torn, reddish-pink colored stuffing oozing out (attention to detail and all that). He continued to stare at it, briefly, admiring his handiwork. He unfortunately supposed that he would need to make another one, now that Joanne had outlasted her usefulness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

He finished perusing the final document in the stack, pushing it aside/putting it back in the drawer aside and sighing. He could no longer resist the allure of the plush toy and the old, rusted nail that had been rolling about on his tabletop.

The nail had been rolling about on his tabletop for quite some time. At last, he relented, the majority of his work had been done, in any case, and the remaining could wait.

As usual, he took painstaking measures to conceal his activities, and busied himself with the number lock in the closet after bolting the door to his office.

It wasn't for a lack of access to the fairer sex-far from it. He had always had a fair amount of success in that department/tended to have far more "success" than his peers in that department. Grown women simply could not satisfy him the way his other "leanings" could.

He mentally congratulated himself on having the restraint (or perhaps, he admitted to himself honestly, a lack of other convenient and non-career-breaking options) to have not, to date, acted on one of these particular fantasies.

He fiddled with her limbs, arranging them to his liking, and eyed, for several minutes, the seams between "her" legs. Breath hitching he ran/running a forefinger over the surface of the incision. Unable to grow accustomed to/still acclimatizing to the delirious sight in front of him, he paused to admire his handiwork yet again.

his breath came out jagged, as if hewn from his lungs by a rough-edged knife

wriggling it about  
pokoing/prodding about the narrow slit/inscision with the tools, his lips pressed into a thin line and quiet/slight exclamations of pleasure escaping his lips

He pressed a finger into the inscision []/the small incision in the seams he had made with scissors and bit back a moan

He lowered "her" onto his member;hefiddledwiththezipper his manner approaching that of desperation now, he fiddled with the zipper onhis  
panting/breaths shallow and uneven, the breath hewn from his lungs by a rough-edged knife/as if metaphorically hewn from his lungs by a rough-edged knife

he pressed the nail inbetween the seams.

Whilst in the throes of passion, he reached for a pen from the cup holder on his tabletop and in a move of spontaneity, plunged it through the girl's chest/heart/t cavity and again, repeatedly, into "her" right arm, carving a downwards slit.

His hips shuddered, his lower back arched neatly, and he threw his head back.

He envisioned blood running down the sides of the tabletop in the aftermath, and he reflexively moistened licking his lips/moistening his lips. He replaced the scissors in the drawer and the pen in the penholder; the addition of his actions with the pen and scissors had been immensely pleasurable, there could be no question about that, but eh felt guiltand he felt the briefet stabs of [] amid all the []. HoweverGuilt and nausea and fear briefly took hold of him/held him in an icy grip, along with the realization that his perversions could, perhaps, make him lose whatever endearing quality Raizel appeared to be so fond of, should they ever have come to light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-knock knock

A contentious/unpleasant rapping interrupted his delighted haze, his revelry and reflections.

 _Ah, crap._

He suppressed a brief moment/the brief moment of utter panic, quickly reigning-in his emotions.

 _Damn-it-all-to-Hell._

It quickly occurred to him that whomever it was would potentially ask questions and notice his rumpled state and draw conclusions (his overly paranoid mind supplied)-and naturally wonder/and possibly even inquire as to why the door had been bolted.

his mind desperately searched for a plan/an explanation/ a plausable excuse for the condition of his office

 _Shit._

 _A hammer! The hammer would become his lifeline!_

he rapidly disposed of the "evidence" in a locker he kept in the office-closet/his closet. Frowning, he /Still panting and trememendously exited, he attempted to still the shaking of his hands as he moved to greet whomever had been knocking at his door.

he paused/[and calmly] made his way to greet whomever was at the door

wiping his hands off on a towel and straightening the tie about his neck, smoothing back the slightly ruffled strands that

and turned the knob

still woefully over-excited, he attempted to still the shaking of his hands.

His voice was still shaky and rattling/rattled slightly, but he did his best to suppress it.

"I was simply repairing the hinge, please do come in...""Ah, excuse me/ah I'm sorry about that. I was repairing the hinge, please do come in...I must apologize for the inconvenience.../I was just fixing a [] in the door...which would have been damaged had it been opened-and yes, yes, please come in, I must apologize for the inconvenience..."  
And F lived to preside over the affairs of Ye Ran School for yet another termXD

"I was simply repairing the hinge, please do come in..."

His voice was still shaky and rattling slightly, but he did his best to suppress it.

"Ah, excuse me/ah I'm sorry about that. I was just fixing a [] in the door...which would have been damaged had it been opened-and yes, yes, please come in, I must apologize for the inconvenience..."  
And F lived to preside over the affairs of yrhs for yet another termXD

 _armchair, hinge_

and crap crap crap crap crap someone was knocking and oh crap crap crap they would inquire/naturally wonder/enquire as to why the door was locked/and oh shit a hammer-a hammer! It would become his lifeline!

and crap crap crap crap crap someone was knocking and oh crap crap crap they would inquire/naturally wonder/enquire as to why the door was locked/and oh shit a hammer-a hammer! It would become his lifeline!

he paused/[and calmly] made his way to greet whomever was at the door


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _His glasses were Glasses Askew, hair dampened with sweat, arms quivering against the arms of the swivel-chair._

He took painstaking measures to conceal his "illicit" activities as usual. Excited/Eagerly, he reentered his office and bolted the door behind him.

His forefinger traced the small incision in the seams he had made with scissors.

He eyed Suyi's remains wistfully, appreciatively

He tossed the (mutilated) rag doll inside the safe which had been so carefully/meticulously protected by not one, but _two_ number locks.

Joanne's stuffing was oozing out, right next to "Su-yi" (his previous conquest).

He tossed "Joanne", stuffing oozing out, into the cubby-sized enclosure, right next to "Su-yi" (a previous conquest).

At last, he finished stuffing and stitching what was (arguably) his greatest creation.

Unbidden, a brief image of Muzaka flitted through his mind.

...Muzaka, who had caused his Master so many problems and so much damage.

A devious smirk pulled at the corners of his lips/alighted upon his features. He decided to name her "Ashleen".


End file.
